The Wisher's Tale
by musicalexpert
Summary: A poem inspired by The Labyrinth. Chaucer style. Please Comment and Enjoy!


-1**We had to write tales for English and I based mine off of the moral in The Labyrinth. Sorry, I guess Toby is a girl as well as Jareth… I know, but I couldn't have copyrights issues on this, right?**

~The Wisher's Tale~

Listen, my friends, to my story.

It is not all about shame and glory.

It is a tale with lots of moral.

The story starts off with a quarrel

I had with my parents about

My baby sister and that I felt left out

Of their lives now that she mattered most

Even though she cannot talk and is gross.

Before her existence a year ago

I would receive the gifts my parents bestowed.

I never had to listen to what people would say

And I could laugh, sing and play all day.

I always seemed to have lots of fun

But then my parents only had one.

Then she was born

And the attention had been torn.

One day, I said something sighing,

As she my sister laid there crying.

"I wish something would take you away.

I cannot look at you another day."

These words to the baby was to cause fright

But I was surprisingly blinded by light.

My sister I could no longer hear

Off in the distance something appeared.

It looked like a fairy with colorful wings.

She told me of the terror it would bring.

"Hello my name is Fayette.

I have come here to get

What you do not want

And to get her back will be no jaunt."

She was shrewd, yet beautiful all the same.

How I wished she had never came.

"Please," I begged. "Give her back

Because of this I may get smacked.

My parents love her more than anything.

You do not know the pain it will bring."

"No," was the reply. "What's said is said.

I know that you would rather her be dead.

In order to have her return

There is something you must learn.

For me, you must do a quest.

There will be three tests

To see if you deserve her

Then things will be as they were."

"I will take you to where I reign

Where magic still remains.

The first task is to find a child who is never cold.

They will be wearing a necklace with a heart of gold.

Ask the child for a gift to be received

And a gift you shall get for there is no greed.

Next you will find a pauper mother.

She will have a gift greater than any other.

Give her the necklace because she needs a fee

Then you shall receive a key.

The key opens a door that will make you delighted

For you and your sister shall be reunited."

I started on my grand adventure

Not at all sure where I may venture.

I followed down an unfamiliar road

Knowing that soon my anger will explode.

What did Fayette mean by never cold?

Maybe there was something else to be unfold.

The 'cold' may not be the temperature

But possibly the child was nice, kind, demure.

Now, knowing what I was looking for

It made my journey so much more.

Then I saw children; there was six,

The older once playing tricks.

"Hey,' said a nasty one to the smallest child. "I hate you."

Then he said things I was sure was untrue.

I yelled at him with such a dictum

That he fled and left his victim.

"Hello," I said to the little boy.

He looked at me with a smile of coy

"Thank you," he implored "he was a bother.

It is a shame to call him my brother."

"His brother," I thought as I stared.

This was more than I could bare.

I knew which one of them more I resembled

I could feel my self tremble.

Was that boy as horrible as I?

I was not able to deny

Now that I have seen this

That I did love my dear little sis.

"What's wrong?" they boy asked me.

I looked over to him to see

A golden chain on his neck.

I looked once more just to check.

He gave it to me without a thought

Glad of the lesson he had taught.

Next, I had to start the second

Task which I beckoned.

But after looking around the town

I felt my face form a frown.

There was lots of mothers, which was her?

But only one was a true pauper.

She was taking care of eight children.

She kissed them over and over again.

I could see each child had a different need

And each one she was willing to please.

She treated each of them appropriate to age

I would put a wage

On this was another lesson to learn.

Each child has to earn

A different kind of respect.

I walked to the lady who I suspected

Will finally give me the key.

She seemed pleased to see me.

After we exchanged the goods

I was off to find the door in the woods.

By now the day had turn to night

And everything gave me a fright.

I could not wait to see my sis

As I searched in the abyss

I know I could not fail.

I just had to prevail.

Then I saw it, a great big door  
stopped with a magical time of yore.

With the key tightly in my hand

I unlocked the door and

There was my sister as happy as could be.

Even more, now that she saw me.

Fayette appeared our of nowhere

with a smile only she could wear.

Then we went off to our happy days.

Please listen to what my moral says.

Never take what you have for granted

And do not wish away things you hadn't.


End file.
